The True Meaning Of Love
by BoScOrElLiNY55
Summary: Someone has been seriously injured during a school shooting. Will someone realize how much they truly care about this person? please read and review! thanks
1. Default Chapter

The True Meaning of Love  
  
Chapter 1: The Loved One  
  
As they waited in the lobby, time passed by slowly. What would be 15 minutes seemed to be an eternity. They all waited to hear news of someone, someone close to them all. It all happened that day at school, a slightly pyschotic student took it all too far. There had been a school shooting. At first no one thought he would get hurt, no one even thought about it. This kid didn't even know him. But it did not stop his rampage.  
  
Summer slowly entered the room, the sound of faint beeping all over from the machines. Before her lied someone she truly cared about. A friend, a love, someone she thought it was too late to tell him she did love him. Seth Cohen, the dorky kid who lived next to her best friend. Who would have thought she would be the love of Summer's life?  
  
**sorry for the short chapter...just wanted to see if you guys liked it, i own nothing so dont sue!! lol, please review, it'll help me write better chapters** 


	2. Painful Memories Part 1

Chapter 2: Hurtful Memories, Part 1  
  
"Bye Mom, see ya after school!" yelled Seth  
  
"Bye Mrs. Cohen," added Ryan as he hopped in Marissa's car.  
  
"You're looking nice today Summer," Seth smiled.  
  
"Shut it Cohen."  
  
"Angry today are we?"  
  
"Shut it Cohen."  
  
"But Sum-"  
  
"COHEN IM TRYING TO DRIVE!!!"  
  
"Point taken, I can see where I'm not wanted."   
  
The car ride was silent until they arrived at school. When Marissa and Ryan made there way to class, Seth followed Summer to her class.  
  
"Summer...come on! You know you love me," Seth smiled his most charming smile.  
  
"Seth you are absolutely..." she looked in his eyes, how could she deny her love for him? "not right! I can't stand you, why would i love you? Just go to class so you like don't get your first detention dork!"  
  
Seth was crushed, he slowly turned away making way towards class. He stopped abruptly when he heard someone yell, "He has a gun!!!" Seth spinned around and saw a kid, a kid he's never seen before, he never knew he went to the school. He came right up to Seth and held the gun to his head.  
  
"You're coming with me!" he yelled.  
  
And just as fast the kid dissapeared, taking Seth hostage along with him. Summer had seen the whole thing, and just like that, like a blink of an eye, she could loose someone she loves forever.  
  
***************************************  
  
Summer quickly held her head in her hands, all this experience had given her a painful headache. She looked at Seth, he looked so innocent, he actually looked happy. He always had been happy no matter what, nothing could dampen his spirits, not even a near fatal incident. Summer looked around at all the machines, how was it possible to be hooked up yo all these?   
  
"Miss, could you come with me for a minute?" a nurse had entered the room and startled her.  
  
"Yes of course," Summer left the room.  
  
**************************************  
  
The kid had dragged Seth into a dark corner.  
  
"Look what do you want from me? Money? Hear take it, I dont want it!" Seth exclaimed.  
  
"I don't want anything but a way out. I shot a kid, I mighta killed him, so if i take a hostage out they won't risk shooting the innocent one."  
  
"Who are you??" Seth blurted out   
  
"JJ. JJ Maning. Who are you?"  
  
"Seth Cohen, why are you doing this JJ?"  
  
"Too many questions, I don't have time for small talk, I just wanna get out."  
  
"Well you can, but they'll still find you even if you get out of school!"  
  
"Don't make me shoot you!"  
  
"Point taken."  
  
"Don't be wise, it could get you hurt," JJ glared at him. He meant it.  
  
****************************************  
  
"We are trying to get a hold of Seth's parents, would you happen to have their number?" the nurse asked.  
  
"Yes, 555 685 2259."  
  
"Thank you dear, could you just wait out here until his parents come in? Thanks a bunch," the nurse left.  
  
Summer sat in awe, she couldn't believe it. Marissa was saying something to her, trying to comfort her. She didn't listen, se couldn't at this point.  
  
TBC.....but only if you guys want....REVIEW!!! lol thanks! 


End file.
